


the cursed videotape

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: South Park
Genre: Bestiality, Cartman's mom is a dirty slut, Cursed Video Tapes, Duck porn, F/M, Sex Tapes, Spooky Videos, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: The boys of South Park find a video tape that made bad things happen and decide to watch it.





	the cursed videotape

Once upon a time there was a cursed videotape, and anyone who watched it ended up dead within seven days. Or...in jail for seven days. Or...wouldn't sleep for a week cause they were afraid they'd pee the bed if they did.

One day some brave kids from South Park decided to watch the videotape.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

It was a sex tape of Cartman's mom and Jeffy the duck from "You Got F'd in the A."


End file.
